Crystal Clear Aikatsu!
Crystal Clear Aikatsu! (クリスタル♡クリア♡アイカツ), shortened to AiClear (アイクリア), is the reboot of Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars. Plot list of episodes The noble 4nderella weren't born with blue blood, yet they managed to grab most of Eastern Asia's attention. Having notably high sales and selling out concerts, they made quite a name for themselves and Noble Hertz Academy, an idol institute. It wasn't until later that tragedy struck. "Famous idol Miyagi from 4nderella has been announced dead after a car accident—" "4nderella's captain has died after being involved in a ca—" "Noble Hearts Academy asks for fans to refrain from contacting the members and others who were close to Miyagi—" Miyagishi Haruka's death lead Noble Hertz into dire straits, some wanting to renovate the academy by changing it completely, name and all. 4nderella, however — after returning from a strenuous hiatus — came back as the trio Miracle, defining an uncertain future of worry and hope. People's idol activities continued, even without Miyagi walking on the same earth, performing on the same stage. Although, it was as if there was a gray cloud hovering over, not giving anyone clarity. Many others want to restore Noble Hertz's image, knowing that the members of Miracle aren't performing to their fullest unlike before. Hashibe Momoka, putting aside her selfish ambition of reaching the top, pledges to bring joy to the idol world once again. To aspire hope, and somewhat comfort to those in distress. "Become pure once again, everyone is about to begin an entirely new Aikatsu!" Characters Princess Division * Hashibe Momoka「走邊 雲々海」︙ Second Year Though only recently enrolling into Noble Hertz Academy, Momoka aims for the top and whatever's above! Cheerful and quite a delight to be around, she tends to stray away from serious topics. Luckily, her clumsiness almost always has a way to interrupt those moments. She's one of the few Hybrid Idols, concurrently being a cute-cool type idol; and as for her brand, she prefers Angel's Nimbus. * Aowa Kanata「青和 かなた」︙ First Year Kanata is known for being reserved and seemingly stuck in the pass, hence her "bad sense" of fashion and music. Regardless of her troubles, she will always be open to talk to and will reply sincerely. That one fact makes everyone believe she's wise, yet it's the fact that Kanata feels weak when expressing her own problems; that people will look down on her. Longing for freedom from this strange restriction, Kanata perseveres as a cool type idol, using the brand Blue Flügel. * Kusaka Miori「日下 光織」︙ Second Year Since a very young age Miori walked the runway, and as time elapsed she branched out to being an idol. Things were fine until she stopped dealing with her agency's maltreatment, which thenceforth dragged her popularity down. Unable to find an agency to take her (primarily for modeling gigs), Miori focuses on her idol activities and academics, cold to almost everyone. Miori's a sexy type idol, who uses the brand BonBon Chocolat. * Enjou Chizu「遠上 千涛」︙ First Year After traveling the world, Chizu and her family settle down in their hometown. Coming from a family of entertainers, this peppy preteen prioritizes her acting, however; she'd also like to be an idol, it being her alternative if the other didn't workout. Chizu could never hold a friendship due to how frequent her family moved, and for the friends she had in so little time, she felt the need to entertain them. Using the brand 4tune8, Chizu is an active pop type idol. * Sato Chieri「智 ちえり」/ goes by Tomoe「ともえ」︙ Second Year Having her source of power coming from her left hand, Tomoe exudes an abnormal darkness. Her charisma assures that it's okay to be a black sheep within a white herd, and that one should respect their values -the thing that make them special! Chieri — Tomoe being her stage name — walks with conviction, yet she, too, deals with internal conflicts. It's her reluctance from showing to have a weakness. Tomoe is a cool type idol without a preferred brand, but she oftentimes uses Blue Flügel. * Kizaki Shiria「城崎 しりあ」︙ Third Year The eminent Shiria is loved by many. Throughout her career, she has only improved, from ranking last in various auditions - being told she doesn't fit as an idol - to someone reigning in competitions and the "ideal" for everyone to look up to. Not only is she kind and almost ethereal, she's very hardworking. While she's not too confident in her voice - which is an underestimate - she's a very skilled dancer. Shiria is a cute type idol, who the muse of the brand Angel's Nimbus. She's currently a member of Miracle. * Ayano Bibian「歩弥乃 美々安」︙ Third Year Like Miori - her former best friend - she started modeling at a young age. Despite people practically begging her to leave her current agency, she is known for only looking in the good of people; in this case, 'people' refers to the agency. She's also admired for balancing her peaceful-nature and recklessness, always willing to try new things. Bibian's a sexy type idol, being the muse of BonBon Chocolat. She's also currently a member of Miracle. * Shiraishi Saki「白石 福」/ goes by Yoshi「よし」︙ Third Year The logic behind her nickname, Yoshi, is due to her having such good luck. She's survived several dangerous occasions, won many contests, and above all, has never lost a game of rock-paper-scissors! Besides that, she's very playful and is an optimist, however; she can be serious, which is an eerie thought if you know her well. It's just one of the reasons why she's the leader of Miracle. She's a pop type idol and is the Top Designer of 4tune8. * TBA. . . Others * Miyagishi Haruka「宮岸 華花」/ went by Miyagi「みやぎ」 The late 4nderella captain, who also served as the Top Idol. Miyagi was known to love being idol, yet she always explained how she feels restrained from doing certain things. Her death shook the idol world, and is one of sole reasons why Noble Hertz Academy is undergoing change. * Toga Shizuka「化間 雅」 A famous actress who later befriends many of the students of Noble Hertz Academy. Terminologies Brands * * * * School Coords Click the link to see all of AiClear's. As for Data Carddasses, click this link instead. Éclair Coords are the current school dresses. Each idol type having several variations. * * * * * There are also upgraded forms of the Éclair Coords, ones in which Miracle wears. Miyagi also worn her own. * * * * Units * : After the death 4nderella's leader, Shiria, Bibian, and Yoshi formed a new unit. * : A well-known 4-person unit and was practically the face of Noble Hertz Academy. After Haruka's death, however, the group took a hiatus and eventually disbanded. Aikatsu System Idol Aura Click the link to see all of the idol's aura. Special Appeals Click the link to see the list of appeals. Discography Click the link to see the list of appeals. Locations * Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:User:OmegaPri Category:Aikatsu! Series